She's doomed
by 1summertime
Summary: No one would have known she already knew everything that was going to happen befor it happened. No one Knew because of that she was doomed. Implied NaruSaku


It's kind of sad but i like it, so enjoy. Implied Naruto&Sakura.

I do not own Naruto

In konoha on top of the fifth hokage's head, or what was left of it after pein's battle sat a woman. Well not quite a woman she still had a few years left to go before that. Her pink haired locks flyed wildly following the cold late night wind. There she sat with out anyone noticing her no matter how much her appearance made her stand out.

Of course it had always been that way.

Sakura Haruno is never truly noticed, but if she was more than likely

all her loved ones.... would be Dead....

_'_ _I truly amazes how no one seems to truly notice me even with bright pink hair and stunning green eyes._

_If people ever really truly noticed me i would be dead by now. _

_When i was twelve my team mates always thought that i was ignorant to their painful past.... they were wrong._

_I have known since i was 9 that naruto was the nine tailed host but since he never told me i pretended i new nothing in till he decided other wise__.'_ Pink hair blows into her face as she looks up to the sky remembering how a couple months back when her and her team went to help garra her blond haired team mate finally told her the truth she already new. Even so she acted surprised and it seems that they bought her act.

'_ Since i was ten i learned of what sasuke's older brother did to his clan. I remember when i found out what happened to my crush i was shocked to say the very least. I finally understood why he had become so cold. I never once let on to him, or the others when we were team mates that i knew of his past. I didn't want him to have to relive that awful night...i also would have liked him to have told me him self.' _Images of her old crush she was long over but still cared for flashed over her eyes unseen to anyone else that my be near_.' He told me the night he left that i new nothing of his pain. He will never know how wrong he was.'_

Clouds passed over the full moon making it completely dark all around her. She had been staring at the moon this hole time but now she looked down upon the ruins of Konoha that was slowly being rebuilt. She remembered the battle that had taken place just a couple of days before. She remembered how she told Naruto she loved him later. She remembered he said she was lying. Not once did she blame him for thinking that but whether or not he believed it she truly did love him. She then remembered going after sasuke. Everyone thought her intent was to kill him..but they were wrong that was to come later.

The reason she had gone was because she knew Naruto would find out from sai what she was doing. He would come and he did, just as she planned. Sakura knew naruto and sasuke better than she knew herself even if one of then was surely going made from the darkness of hate.

' _When i had called out to sasuke i knew he would be get angry and i knew he would try to kill me, but i didn't count on Kakashi coming to my rescue. The rescue that i did not need. But i will never tell him that, it would only take away his pride if he did be-live me._

_I was in such a hurry to make sure i caught up to sasuke and have him and naruto meet i forgot to count in my sensie. What a rookie mistake. Its not like didn't know how he would react too.'_

No Sakura new Kakashi just as wall as her team mates. She new all about his horrible past. How every day he would lose track of time just staring at the memorial stone thinking of his lost loved ones. '_But doesn't mean he had to always be late!' _She thought agitated. He never saw sakura to her full potential or how strong she was. Yes it hurt but she knew he was purposely turning a bind eye to her because she reminded him so much of Rin.'_ i wounder if he knows i know of his past. After all he has never told us anything about it all.' _

_' Kakashi went at the same time as naruto and he is much faster than him it was only natural he would get there first. He also must have thought that i was there trying to kill sasuke. Well if he thought that he properly knows nothing of what i know.... he must have not known my true intentions was for naruto to meet up with sasuke again. After shikamaru told me about killing sasuke i new naruto had to know, but i also knew he would have to give up on him on his free will. I figured if he saw what sasuke could do and what he had become he would then make up his mind about what to do. Well it didn't go just i had planed but they still meet..... they still meet and no one knows that i had planned it, just how i wanted it. To think that is what has brought me up here tonight. I saw that look in naruto's eyes. He's not going to give up.' _Sakura got to her feet and looked up to the full moon and shook her head. " Baka" came the faint whisper from her lips.

Sakura Haruno stood out but was never seen because of that she heard everything and saw all.

With the knowledge there came a price and she paid for it every day.

_She was doomed to be over shadowed by her team. _

_She was doomed to carry others pain. She was doomed to have to hide her true feelings and become the perfect actress. _

_She was doomed to ... know the future that was to befall her and her friends._

_And as of tonight she realized she would be doomed to die..._

She realized Naruto was going to fight Sasuke and he would be horribly wounded. The only one truly able to stop sasuke with his intentions to destroy Konoha was sakura but no one would ever give her the credit because she would have to give her life to naruto to heal him so he could stop sasuke then go on to kill Mandra. No all the credit would go to him ...but she was OK with that now she would rather him be alive than her anyway after all she did love him.

Again she would be doomed more than anyone ever knew but she excepted that fate the day she agreed to be on team 7. Because on that day she became the gray that was never seen but always there holding together the black and white with all her might.

Sakura was and is the gray what a horrible fate.....

On top of the fifth Hokage's head stood a girl no a woman. There stood a woman with her head held high and small sad smile gracing her lips. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

Haruno, Sakura was apart of team 7.

She was an amazing actress

She blended in even with a stunning appearance

She was the one that loved the 9tailed host

She was the one doomed to a unbearable fate

....and she was still never noticed, but that

was ok with her, because if she was her loved ones would be....

**DEAD**

This is the side of sakura no one would ever know in till she was gone, but by then it would be to late to help, but that's just how she planned it.

Then again things don't always go according to plan....

thanks for reading!

Please review but NNNNNNOOOO **Flames!!!!!!**


End file.
